The Fellowship of the Ring
by Quiet-Alone
Summary: Karin, a lifelong friend of Frodo joins him on his quest to Rivendell to place the ring in the Elves keep. But Karin finds out more than she bargained for. As a reincarnation of the past, she now finds herself accompanying Elves, Dwarfs, Hobbits, and Humans to destroy the one ring.
1. Epilogue

*Author's Note: Words bolded and italicized are of Orc tongue, while italicized words are of other dialects of middle earth.*

**Black Speech**

_**"Burn the village to the guard. Leave none alive."**_

**_"Yes master."_ **

The orc herd raised their swords into the air and marched onwards.

* * *

_**"Fear. The smell is beautiful." **_The master walked through the burning village. Headless corpses were in piles on the ground. Bodies were hung from rooftops. Blood was splattered on the ground. Mothers clung to their children begging for mercy.

_**"The town is almost cleared my lord. Many of the villages have fun to the forest to hide."**_

**_"Cut off their heads when you find them. Then decorate the village."_** The orcs smiled then dragged a women clinging to her child away by her hair. A older man whom was not yet dead held onto the master's boot.

"Please" He coughed up blood, "Please spare me."

_**"What for?" **_The master unsheathed the sword, ready to decapitate.

"_No_!" An elf's arrow flew and knocked the sword away before it made contact with the neck. The master turned and growled.

**"_ Lagakh."_ **The elf jumped off of his horse and placed his sword against Lagakh's neck.

_"**Enough is enough."**_

_**"What is another dead body, Elrond."**_

_**"It is another innocent life taken from this world."**_

**_"You and I both know the age of man will soon be over. No point in delaying the inevitable."_ **In a quick motion, Lagakh took Elrond's sword and decapitated the man. Blood poured and soaked Elrond's boots.

Lagakh jumped onto her warg, _**"Why do you defend against those whom have no meaning in this world?"**_

_**"The people of Middle Earth are entitled to life, and freedom."**_

**_"Is that what the king told you? What terrible words."_** Lagakh made a fire arrow and sent it flying into the sky, landing on a home. Within seconds the home was engulfed with flames, killing some of the innocent inside, and smoking out the rest.

**_"Sauron sends his regards." _**Lagakh kicked over the elf, _**"Your speech is getting better I must say. Before you never spoke a word of it." **_Lagakh, the villainous rode off, killing those who crossed her path.

Elrond watched her ride off. He had every right to kill her, the adopted daughter of The Dark Lord Sauron, but he couldn't. Elrond stood up from the ground covered in mud and blood and ash. Elrond's troops had finally caught up too their master, whom has left long before them hoping to encounter Lagakh on his own. His right hand soldier ran over to his master,

"_My Lord Elrond_!"

"_I am alright_." Elrond continued staring into the west. Lagakh was no longer in sight.

"_Did you encounter her my lord_?"

"_Yes_."

_"And yet she still lives. Why didn't you kill her my lord?"_

_"Because, my daughter is still in her somewhere, my beautiful Calithiliel." _Though Elrond did not know how deep his daughter was in the body of the killer. Her once dark red braided hair was cut short and now black, and stained with blood. Her once pale white beautiful skin was rough and had scars. Her teeth were now of a fanged appearance. Her clear green eyes were now yellow cat's eye with a scar that crossed from the corner of her right eye ending at the tip of the temple.

_"My daughter has to be." _Elrond looked around the burning village_, "Kill the remaining Orc that live. Bury the innocent. "_

_"Yes my lord." _The elven army advanced onto the town, sweeping out the Orc.

"_My lord_."

"_Yes_?"

"_The king is requesting us to join in his cause. To storm Mordor and kill the Sauron. A fate that may mean the death of Lagakh_."

Elrond closed his eyes, not wanting his soldier to see his lord cry, "_That is a fate I have known_."

* * *

"For my father!" Isildur son of the king took up his father's sword. The sword ripped through the dark lord's hand. The dark lord exploded, sending his essence across the land, knocking over both men and elves. Sauron, the enemy of the Free Peoples of Middle-earth, was defeated. Those who lived raised their swords and yelled in triumph. Middle Earth was now safe. But some did not join in on the excitement. Elrond searched through the bodies of the Orcs looking for his daughter.

"Calithiliel" Elrond called among the mountain side.

"_**She is not of this world**_." An voice muttered from the ground.

"_**Where is she you beast!?" **Elrond grabbed the creature by the collar, _"**_Where is my daughter_?**"

The creature coughed up blood and then was gone from the world. Before Elrond threw the creature back to the ground, he noticed the ears, Elvin ears. He wiped the blood and mud from the face. "Calithiliel." She had almost fully turned, her features were barely recognizable. An Elvin arrow had pierced her heart.

"_**I am so sorry**_."


	2. A Long Expected Party

Karin sat in the trees, waiting for her friend to show. They had agreed to meet outside of Bree, but she was beginning to think the old man forgot about that part of there deal. When she heard the familiar sound of his singing, she knew he didn't forget. Karin didn't know why she ever doubted him, he had always been there for her.

Karin jumped down from the top of the tree landing right beside Gandalf in his wagon, "Took you long enough."

"A wizard is never late Karin. He arrives exactly when he means too."

"Nice cover."

"Tis why I am a wizard." Gandalf smoked his pipe and winked at the girl he considered to be his own daughter. "You are looking frail Karin. Have you been getting enough to eat?"

Karin nodded her head, "I have just been moving around a lot. I can't stay in one place for so long. People tend to think you are going to cause trouble with the way I look."

"Why is that?"

"They think I am a ranger."

"A ranger?"

"Yes, or others think that I steal for a living. They kick me out of their shops. Occasionally I stay at the Prancing Pony because the owner knows you." Karin lowered her hood and let her red hair down. "But last night I had to sleep in the rain."

"Well Bilbo for sure will give you a warm place to stay."

"Will he?"

"Of course he will. He has known you for your entire life, he knew your mother for most of hers, and he knew your grandmother."

"I just haven't seem him or Frodo in a while." Karin leaned over and laid her head on Gandalf's shoulder, "Come to think of it, I haven't seen you for a while either."

"That would be my own fault, I have been busy as of late."

"I understand Gandalf."

"I'm sure you do Karin. Karin?" Gandalf looked down at the girl. She had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

Gandalf pitied the girl, her father had passed before she was born, her mother had died in childbirth, and her grandmother had passed away a few years before that of old age. Gandalf and Bilbo had been the only family she ever knew. At only twenty-one, the girl had seen so much and had so very little.

"What are we going to do with you Karin?"

* * *

"It is not straight Pippin." Pippin jumped off the ladder and took a few steps back to get a better look at the birthday banner for Bilbo.

"What are you talking about Merry?"

"I mean it slouches off down at the end."

"I planned it to be like that."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did."

"No you didn't." Merry gave Pippin a little shove.

"Yes I did." Pippin attacked Mary. The hobbits were rolling around in the dirt fighting. Knocking over other hobbits as they rolled down the hill to the part area. The two Hobbits nearly knocked over Bilbo's birthday cake.

* * *

Sam sat at one of the tables helping his crush Rosie peel the potatoes. "Are you excited for the party tonight Sam?" Sam had to take a moment to speak. For most of the time he had been staring at her curls and her rosy coloured cheeks.

"Sam?" Before Sam could respond, Merry and Pippin came rolling down the hill.

"Oh my goodness." Rosie called out, "Look at those two."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Trust a Brandybuck and a Took." Sam excused himself from Rosie then walked over to Mary and Pippin to break up the fighting. The words Sam caught from either Hobbit were about a banner.

"What is going on with these two Sam?" Frdo sauntered over.

"I don't know Mr. Frodo." Sam pointed to Pippin and Merry, "Neither of them are giving me a straight story."

"It was his fault." Mary smacked Pippin upside the head.

Pippin smacked him back, "You designed it."

"I did not."

"Did too." Sam sighed and shook his head. Frodo laughed,

"Come on Sam. We have more important things to worry about than these two." Frodo patted Sam on the back. Frodo and Sam walked to the direction of the tents that were being set up.

"You going to ask Rosie to dance tonight?" Sam blushed,

"I don't think it would be wise Mr. Frodo."

"And why is that? There is no reason for her to say no. You are a stand up hobbit."

"I don't know Mr. Frodo."

"Well I do Sam." Sam quickly changed the subject.

"Is Bilbo ready for tonight's celebration?"

"Why yes. He isn't excited for any of his distant relatives to show though. He says they are going to try to steal some of his house items. Some may not even show as they wanted to be personally invited by Bilbo himself."

"But it is a party. No Hobbit misses a party."

"Right you are Sam."

* * *

Frodo quickly ran up the hill to Bag-End to let Bilbo know the party was almost set up and ready. He slowed down when he noticed the all too familiar grey hat sitting beside Bilbo on the bench infront of the house.

"Gandalf." Frodo jumped over the gate and ran to give the wizard a hug, "So good to see you."

"Same to you Frodo." Gandalf returned to his spot on the bench, "Can you believe that Bilbo here is a hundred and eleven today? He hasn't aged at all."

"Haha, it's what you eat my friends." Bilbo took a puff from his pipe, "Hey Frodo, would you mind getting something from Gandalf's wagon over there, he left my birthday present in the back."

"Don't you want to wait for the party before you have it?"

"This is a special gift for Bilbo." Frodo walked over to the wagon and checked the back,

"All I see is fireworks."

"Check again my dear boy."

Frodo concentrated on finding the gift, but instead, the gift found him. Karin popped her head out from the back, scaring Frodo, causing him to jump three feet back.

"Karin?"

"Hello Frodo." Karin jumped out of the wagon and Frodo ran over giving his old friend a hug.

"You actually came."

"It sounds as if you have doubt about me showing up. I would never have missed Bilbo's birthday. Not in a million years." Frodo at first didn't know who the strange girl who had scared him, was not until she started to laugh. Karin had changed in the time Frodo had seen her last. Her red hair had grown long and was sitting in a pony tail at the top of her head, her once relaxed green eyes had purple rings surrounding them, her once rounded face had slimmed down. Her clothes looked clean though.

"You look as if you could use a party."

"I sure could Frodo, being out on the road for so long gets tiring."

Frodo grabbed her hand, "Well come on. The decorations are almost set up and people have already begun to drink. You must join us." Karin looked over Gandalf,

"Do you still need my help with the fireworks."

"No child. Go with Frodo." Karin gave a smile then was soon jumping over the fences with Frodo.

"She is looking more and more like her mother everyday."

"She sure is Gandalf. I almost thought it was her when you pulled up."

"I worry about her Bilbo. She has no real home. She moves from one place to another, people actually fear her."

"They fear Karin? She is one of the kindest hearted people I know."

"Yes she is."

* * *

The party was a hit. The music was loud and everyone was dancing. Karin was sitting at a table with Frodo and Sam, helping Frodo to convince Sam that he should walk over and ask Rosie for a dance. After there multiple attempts, Karin and Frodo pushed Sam onto the dance floor. He landed right beside Rosie and the two of them started dancing away.

"That Sam has not changed in the slightest bit." Karin took a sip of her ale

"He sure hasn't."

"Where are Merry and Pippin? I haven't seen those two yet."

"I don't know. They got into a fight earlier today over the banner."

"It looks a little crooked."

"Don't tell either one of them that."

"Haha, okay Frodo." Karin took another sip of her ale, "Come dance with me." Karin grabbed Frodo and brought him onto dance floor. The two of them danced crazy like they used to when Karin was a small child.

Gandalf watched on from the fireworks. It warmed his heart to see Karin smiling and enjoying herself, unlike this morning when she looked tired and sick. The tent behind him lit up like a flame.

"Dragon!" Some of the hobbits called. Frodo and Karin grabbed for Bilbo,

"Bilbo duck there is a dragon."

"Dragon, there hasn't been a dragon in these parts for at least a thousand years." Karin, Frodo, and Bilbo dropped to the ground avoiding the dragon which then blew up in the sky leaving beautiful sparks behind.

"I think I found Merry and Pippin Karin."

"How?" Frodo pointed to Gandalf holding the two hobbits by their ears. Karin shook her head, "Those two don't change either."

After the aftermath of the firework dragon, Bilbo was ushered onto the stage to give a speech. Everyone clapped and cheered as he spoke of the Tooks, Brandybucks, Baggins.

"Today is my one hundred and eleventh birthday. Yes, and alas...Eleventy-one years is far too short a time to live among such excellent and admirable hobbits!" The crowd bursted out into a cheer.

"I don't know half of you as well as I should like; and I like less than half of you as well as you deserve." Karin and Frodo looked at each other with confused glances.

"I regret to announce this is the end. I am going now. I bid you all a very fond farewell. Goodbye." Bilbo then disappeared.

* * *

The whole party was stunned from Bilbo's disappearing act.

"Where did he go?" A few of the hobbits had asked Frodo, but he was just as stunned as the rest of them.

"Go check in the house Frodo" Karin whispered into his ear. "I will try to calm everyone down." The Hobbit nodded. Frodo excused himself and run back to the home to see if Bilbo was there. When he opened the door, he was disappointed to find some of Bilbo's items gone, except for his ring that remained on the floor. Gandalf was sitting by the fire smoking a pipe.

"He's gone, hasn't he? He talked for so long about leaving, I didn't think he'd really do it. Gandalf?"

Gandalf was deep in thought. It wasn't until Frodo had stood right beside him that Gandalf acknowledge his presence.

"Bilbo's ring." Gandalf stood up from the fire and began to pace around the main room of the hobbit hole. "He has gone to stay with the Elves. He's left you Bag End." Gandalf found a envelope on the mantle and offered it to Frodo to place the ring in. "Along with all of his possessions." Once Frodo placed the ring in, Gandalf quickly closed the envelope and sealed it. "The ring is yours now." Gandalf smiled at Frodo then quickly headed for the door.

"Where are you going Gandalf?"

"There are some things that I must see to."

"What things?"

"Questions. Questions that need answering."

"You've only just arrived. I don't understand." Gandalf turned to face Frodo,

"Neither do I." Gandalf leaned down to become face to face with Frodo, "Keep it secret. Keep it safe." Gandalf quickly left leaving the confused hobbit behind him.


	3. The Ring has Returned

Three days had passed. Neither Frodo or Karin had heard anything from Gandalf. Both of the two were starting to get worried.

"Anything?" Frodo had left from his bedroom, straightening his shirt as Karin was sitting in the kitchen boiling water over the fire.

"Nothing. He will be back Frodo. You and I know Gandalf like the back of our hands. He will be here shortly." Karin grabbed two cups from the cupboard and placed them on the counter. She poured the hot water into both and offered Frodo one.

"It's like a tea. Used to calm nerves."

"Thanks Karin." Frodo accepted the drink with a smile. He took a sip. It tasted of berries and honey with a hint of mint. "This is delicious. Where did you learn the recipe?"

"It is amazing what you can find out in the world Frodo." Karin smirked then took a sip of the tea herself, "I use it to help me sleep."

"Did you get any sleep last night? I thought I heard footsteps."

"That would of been me walking around. I got bored so I started snooping. I guess that's what happens when I finally sleep in a real home after weeks on the road." Karin stood up from the table and looked out the window.

"Why don't we go for a walk today? Would be good to clear our heads. There are no clouds in the sky and very little wind. Would make a good day for adventure."

"Like the ones we played when you were a child?"

"Yes like those ones."

* * *

Frodo and Karin for the day didn't worry about Gandalf. They instead walked through the forests of the Shire and played in the grassy fields. To some, their actions would of been considered childish, but for Frodo it was a day he really needed. A day with his sister.

The day passed in a flash and soon Frodo and Karin were enjoying the company of the hobbit Sam in the bar. "Sam loves Rosie." Karin muttered under her breath for the majority of the night.

"Would you stop that, she may hear you."

"Well she is bound to figure it out Sam. You keep staring at her."

"No I do not." Frodo choked on his ale and started to chuckle,

"You really do Sam."

"Has she even noticed me yet?"

"I think she has." Karin nodded in the direction of the bar. Sam and Frodo turned to see Rosie glancing at their table. She offered Sam an encouraging smile then continued on with her work.

"Rosie loves Sam." Karin and Frodo said together. All Sam could do was blush.

After each of them had two ale's, both of the hobbits and the human semi-stumbled out of the bar. "I miss my drink."

"I do too Karin." The three friends stumbled together along the path home until Sam continued on straight and Karin and Frodo headed into Bag-End. Frodo and Karin giggled as they entered the home, but stopped when they realised something was out of place. The window was open and papers had piled all over the living room.

"Someone was here Frodo."

"But who?" Hands reached out and grabbed Karin's shoulders. She let out a squeal scaring Frodo. But of them were relieved when they saw Gandalf.

"Is it secret? Is it safe?"

"Yes." Frodo dashed across the room into the chest and dug through the envelopes until he found the one that contained Bilbo's ring. Gandalf took the envelope and threw it into the fire.

"What are you doing?" Gandalf grabbed for the ring with the fire poker.

"Hold out your hand Frodo. It's quite cool." Gandalf placed the ring in Frodo's hand, "What can you see?" Karin stood next to Frodo to get a better look.

"Can either of you see anything?" Frodo circled the ring into between his fingertips.

"Nothing. There is nothing."

"Look it Frodo." Karin whispered into Frodo's ear as markings began to appear.

"There is something Gandalf, It's some form of Elvish. I can't read it."

"There are few who can. The language is that of Mordor, while I will not utter hear."

"Mordor?"

"In the common tongue it says; One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them."

"Who needs tea?" Karin always tried to find a way to lighten the mood in a stressful time.

* * *

The three of them sat around the table in the kitchen staring at the ring placed in the centre.

"This is the one ring, forged by the dark lord Sauron in the fires of Mount Doom. Taken by Isildur from the hand of Sauron himself."

"But it looks so innocent. Bilbo could not have found such a malice ring."

"But look at the creature who previously had the ring."

"Gollum." Frodo whispered.

"The ring poisoned his mind for five hundred years. In the last sixty it had lay quiet in Bilbo's keeping, prolonging his life, delaying old age. But no longer, evil is stirring in Mordor. The ring has awoken, it's heard his master's call."

"Sauron was destroyed. It's in the stories. Isildur caught off his hand then the dark lord exploded."

"No Karin, the spirit of Sauron endures. His life force is bound to the ring. He has returned." Frodo sprang into action grabbing the ring from the table.

"We put it away. We keep it hidden. We never speak of it again. No one knows it's here do they?"

"There is one other who knew that Bilbo had the ring. I looked everywhere for the creature Gollum. But the enemy found him first. I don't know how long they tortured him. But amidst the endless screams and inane babbly, they earned two words, Shire and Baggins."

"That will lead them here Gandalf."

"Which is why you must leave. Tonight." Gandalf and Frodo scurried around the house preparing for the trip. As Karin didn't have anything besides the clothes on her back, she sat in the living, watching the ring.

"Where do I go?"

"Get out of the Shire. Make for the village of Bree."

"Bree, okay. What about you?"

"I'll be waiting for the two of you, at the inn of the Prancing Pony."

"And the ring will be safe there?"

"I don't know Frodo." Gandalf turned to the living room. He watched as how Karin looked at the ring. Like it was her reason for living. "Karin."

"Yes Gandalf." Karin was brought out of her mental state.

"Be prepared, you two are leaving shortly."

"Alright." Karin stood up from the chair and helped Frodo start setting up the bag that would be carrying the food.

The grass in the yard started to move. "Get down you two." Gandalf reached for his cane and wacked whatever was outside the window. It moaned. Gandalf dragged it through the window.

"Confound it all Samwise Gamgee! Have you been eavesdropping?"

"I haven't been dropping no eaves. Honest. I was cutting the grass under the window."

"A little late for trimming the verge don't you think?"

"I heard raised voices."

"What did you hear? Speak."

"That is, I heard a good deal about a ring, a dark lord and the end of the world but please Mr. Gandalf sir, don't hurt me. Don't turn me into anything unnatural."

"No?" Gandalf smirked at Karin and Frodo, "I've thought of a better use for you."

* * *

The dawn was breaking when the four set out of Bag-End. "Come along Samwise, keep up." They walked quickly out of Hobbiton making sure not too draw any attention to themselves and headed down the road leading into the forest.

"The enemy has many spies in his service. Birds, beasts." Gandalf turned to face Frodo, "Never put it on, for the agents of the dark lord will be drawn to its power. Always remember, the ring is trying to get back to its master. It wants to be found." With that Gandalf set off on his horse, heading off to see his higher authority, the white wizard Saruman.


	4. Encounters with Riders

"She looks so frail." Frodo and Sam were huddling close to the fire as Karin slept under a large oak tree.

"That I have taken notice to Sam. Something is troubling her. She has not told me what though." Frodo placed more wood pieces into the fire. "Gandalf and Bilbo are worried about her also."

"How did you two meet? Some folk in Hobbiton found it strange that a human accompanies a hobbit."

"Bilbo had met her grandmother in Lake Town when Smaug attacked the village. The women owed him her life. They then became friends and soon family. I never met her grandmother Eiyla or her mother Lauien. All I remember is Gandalf showing up to the home with a baby in his arms saying her mother had passed. Gandalf had deep sorrow in his eyes that day, as well as Bilbo. From there Karin was practically raised by the two of them."

"Where does she usually live?"

"That I do not know. Last I heard she had been living up in the North, but I guess the road is her home now." Frodo turned to looked at his sleeping friend, "She just shows up out of no where."

* * *

The Hobbits and Human were up at the crack of dawn, ready to continue their adventure to the home of the Elves. "Just like we have always talked about Frodo, going on adventures." Karin balanced her way across a fallen tree and jumped down right beside Frodo.

"Every since you were young."

"Are you excited Sam?"

"Yes and no. I already miss home."

"We haven't even left the Shire."

"I know. It just feels off being so far away. Farthest I have ever been I must say."

"Don't worry. You will be home before you know it Sam." At this point, two lovely Hobbits came rushing through the corn field knocking Sam, Karin, and Frodo over.

Pippin looked over who he crashed into, "Frodo. Merry, it's Frodo Baggins."

"Hello Frodo." Sam jumped off of the ground and pulled Pippin off, "Get off of him." He helped Frodo up, then helped Karin up.

"What's the meaning of this?"

"You've been into Farmer Maggot's crop."

"Farmer who?" The five of them turned to the sound of barking and a very angry voice.

"You get back here. Get out of my field."

"Run." Merry pushed Frodo ahead of him. "I don't know why's he's so upset. It's only a couple of carrots."

"And some cabbages. And those three bags of potatoes that we lifted last week. And then the mushrooms the week before."

"Yes Pippin. My point is, he's clearly overreacting." Frodo, Merry, Pippin, and Karin stopped before a small cliff. Sam didn't have enough time to slow down. He knocked all of them down. The five of them rolled down the hill and piled one on top of the other. Karin got the worst of it, all of the four hobbits landed on her.

"I think I've broken something." Merry pulled a broken carrot out from underneath him.

"Why is it something bad always happens when you two are around?" Sam pushed himself off the ground and dusted the dirt off of his jacket.

"Bad? That wasn't bad. That was just a detour. A lovely shortcut."

"Shortcut to what?"

"My broken back." Merry, Frodo, and Pippin were still lying on Karin.

"Who is this?" Merry poked the girl's back.

"It's me Merry.""

"Karin?"

"Yes, Karin who has long legs that can reach a smack you in the head. Get off."

"Sorry I would of recognized Karin. You look a bit different from the other night."

"Because this time my face is implanted into the ground." Karin wiped the dirt off then straightened her jacket.

"I think we should get off the road." Frodo was standing in the middle of the road and looking back a forth. The wind then picked up sending the leaves in a swirling motion down the path. On the wind there was a sound of an eerie scream. "Get off the road! Quick!"

The Hobbits and Human jumped off the path and hid under the roots of a tree. "Be quiet." The sound of horse steps got closer and closer until they ended right above their heads. Frodo looked through a crack and saw the hoof of a black horse, stained with blood. Frodo quickly turned his head when the metal foot gear of the rider hit the ground.

Whatever it was leaned above them, sniffing the air. Around them, bugs began to crawl up from the ground. Spiders, worms, centipedes walked along their feet.

Frodo had this overpowering urge to try on the ring. The want almost consumed him. His eyes rolled back in his head and he was ready to put the ring on. Sam stopped Frodo, and Merry threw of bag of Farmer Maggot's crops into the wood to scare the creature off.

"Are you alright Frodo?"

* * *

The five of them ran through the forest as fast as they could. "What was that?"

"Something Gandalf didn't expect us to encounter." Frodo looked at the ring in his hand,

"We must hurry. Whatever it was may return." The five of them moved as swiftly as they could through the trees.

"See any Karin?"

"Nothing."

"What is going on?" Pippin bent over to placed his hand on his knees.

"That Black Rider was looking for something. Or someone. What are the three of you doing?" Frodo turned to face Merry,

"I have to leave the Shire. Sam and I must get to Bree."

"Right." Merry closed his eyes to think, "Bucklebury Ferry, follow me." Merry took off with the other four in close pursuit. Frodo and Karin were cut off from the group by a Black Rider.

"This way Frodo." Karin and Frodo back tracked with the rider close behind. Karin grabbed Frodo and turned suddenly. The rider didn't have time to stop, it continued galloping a little longer, giving Karin and Frodo some time to get away.

"Cut the rope Sam." The three hobbits were on the boat preparing their escape,

"Frodo! Karin!" The Hobbit and Human were running as quick as they could.

"Jump." Karin and Frodo jumped off the edge of the dock and landed safely on the boat. The Black Rider following them shrieked with anger then took off down a trail.

"How far to the nearest crossing?"

"The Brandywine Bridge. Twenty miles."

* * *

"I landed on my ankle wrong Frodo." Karin was trying to walk as fast as she could, but had to stop multiple times or else she would of passed out from the pain.

"It's alright Karin. We are almost in Bree. Can you make it a little longer?"

"I can try." Merry and Pippin helped support Karin as Frodo and Sam led the way. The rain was pouring hard this night. The trail they were walking on was covered in mud. Karin slipped a few times, almost bringing Merry and Pippin to the ground with her.

"There it is." The five companions broke from the tree line to see the wooden gate of Bree before them. Frodo quickly looked over the road, then all of them hustled over to the door. Frodo knocked on the gate. The gate keeper opened the slot,

"What do you want?"

"We're heading for the Prancing Pony."

"Who said that?"

"My Hobbit friend who is with me." Karin motioned her head to the ground. The gate keeper closed the slot, then opened the door to get the full view.

"Hobbits. Four Hobbits. With a Human. What business brings you to Bree?"

"We wish to stay at the inn. Our business is our own."

"All right young sir I meant no offence. It's my job to ask questions after nightfall. There's talk of strange folk abroad. Can't be too careful." They walked on the main street of Bree, avoiding wagons, and the occasional drunk stranger until they reached the main door of the inn.

Frodo opened the door, and they were all greeted by warmth.

"Excuse me." The bartender looked over the counter,

"Good Evening little masters." The bartender gave Karin a double take, probably wondering why a human was traveling with Hobbits, "and Mistress. What can I do for you this evening?

"My friends would be looking for Hobbit sized rooms, or a room that I can join in with them."

"I'll see what I can find miss."

"Can you also tell Gandalf that we have arrived, tell him his friend Mr, Underhill has arrived."

"Gandalf? Gandalf? Oh yes, I remember. Elderly chap, big grey beard, pointy hat. Not seen him for six months."

* * *

"Just let me sit here." Karin hopped on one foot to the closest table available then sat down. She took her outer cloak off, ripped a piece, then began to tie it around her ankle.

"Care for some drinks?" Merry and Pippin were off to the bar in seconds.

"I guess they didn't care if we answered yes or no." Frodo sat on the opposite side of the table from Karin. Sam sat beside Frodo.

"Drinks and food friends." Merry and Pippin walked over carrying bread and five ales.

"Better than nothing." The five of them dug into their food and drinks. Sam kept checking over his shoulder to see if Gandalf had appeared.

"Sam, he'll be here. He'll come."

"He always does Sam." Karin took a sip of her ale.

"Oh my goodness what is that?" Everyone looked over to see what Pippin was excited about.

"It is just a pint, pretty much the same thing you are drinking now, just in a larger mug."

"I don't care, I am getting one."

"You already have a full." Pippin was gone in a flash, "Fine don't listen to the woman of the group." Karin ripped off a chunk of bread and scoffed it down.

The four of them sat in silence for a few moments until Sam leaned over and whispered into Frodo's ear, "That fellow's done nothing but stare at you since we arrived." Frodo casually glanced to the man Sam was speaking of. Frodo couldn't see at definite features as the man was hidden in the dark.

"Excuse me. That man in the corner, who is he?" The bartender did a quick check then looked back at Frodo,

"He's one of them Rangers. They're dangerous folk, wandering the wilds. What his right name is I've never heard, but around here, he's known as Strider"

"Strider? Have you met this Strider man before Karin?" Karin looked back at the corner,

"Just a few times, likes to be alone that one." Karin chugged the rest of her drink. "I am going to get a pint. Anybody else want anything?"


	5. Strider

Karin tripped on a misplaced wooden piece sticking out of the floor, she landed with full force of her weight on the counter of the bar. "Have you had to much to drink little lady?"

"Not enough if you ask me, another ale, pint size please." Karin grabbed the first seat available and used another to support her ankle.

"Here you are miss." The bartended set the drink down. "So you travelling with Hobbits?"

Karin chugged a quarter of her pint, "Yes, is there a problem with that?"

"No, it is just interesting. In the amount of time I have seen you here, you never had any companions with you." Karin turned to look at the table where Merry, Frodo and Sam sat,

"They are my family." Karin turned to face the bartender, "Those are the only companions I need."

"I see." The bartender nodded then was on his way. Karin took the moment of silence to carefully glance in the corner where the man Strider sat. Karin scoffed at herself,

"Looks the same." Karin took another chug of her ale.

"Baggins? Sure I know a Baggins." Karin choked on her drink. What was Pippin thinking?

"He's over there, Frodo Baggins. He's my second cousin, once removed on his mother's side and my third cousin twice removed..."

Karin stood as quick as she could to get to the Hobbit, she was either going to cover his mouth of wring his neck to get him to stop talking, she didn't figure which option was better at the moment. Frodo beat her to the Hobbit. All Karin saw was falling over onto the ground and then him disappearing in front of everyone's eyes.

Karin jumped over to Pippin and grabbed him by the collar, "Do you ever keep your mouth shut?"

* * *

Frodo was still in the Prancing Pony. He didn't know what to think. All the figures around him blurred. The only sound was that of his own breathing.

"You cannot hide. I see you." Frodo turned to face the unknown entity of the voice. There was a burning wall of fire with an eye in the middle. Frodo fell to his feet and moved as quick as he could until he was stopped by the legs of a chair.

"There is no life in the void. Only death." Frodo reached for the ring and in a sudden motion removed the object from his finger. He shook his head and glanced briefly around the room. The eye was gone. A hand reached for him and pushed him up against the wall.

"You draw far too much attention to yourself Mr. Underhill." The man pushed him up the stairs and threw him into the nearest room.

"What do you want?"

"A little more caution from you. That is no trinket you carry."

"I carry nothing."

"Indeed." The man licked his fingers and walked to the candle lights, "I can avoid being seen if I wish, but to disappear entirely," The man removed his hood. He was a middle ages looking fellow. His face was scruffy and his hair was long, "that is a rare gift."

"Who are you?"

"Are you frightened?"

"Yes."

"Not nearly frightened enough. I know what hunts you." The man approached Frodo. The two were interrupted by the door opening and Sam, Frodo, and Merry rushing through. Merr had a candlestick, Pippin had a wooden stool, and Sam was prepared to use his fists.

"Let him go! Or I'll have you Longshanks."

"Relax Sam, this man is no enemy." Karin came up the stairs slowly, "Are you Strider?"

Strider smirked at Karin then sheathed his sword, "You have a stout hear little Hobbit, but that will not save you." Strider looked at Frodo, "You can no longer wait for the wizard Frodo. They're coming."

* * *

Karin stood at the window with Strider watching the men whom they met in the forest race down the main path of Bree.

"Will they sense that Frodo is no longer there?"

"They will go to the place where they feel the rings presence the strongest." The shrieks of the men woke the Hobbits from their sleep.

"What are they?"

"They were once men. Great Kings of men. Then Sauron the Deceiver gave them nine rings of power, blinded by their greed, they took them without question. One by one falling into darkness. Now they are slaves to his will. They are the Nazgul, Ringwraiths, neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the ring, drawn to the power of the one. They will never stop hunting you." Strider turned away from the window, "That is why we must go."

"Go where?"

"We are going to see the Elves little Hobbit."


	6. Wounded

For four days and four nights the companions followed the Strider fellow. They slept for a few hours each night and ate very little. Strider didn't want to risk the Black Riders coming across them in a moment of weakness

"How do we know this Strider is a friend of Gandalf?" Merry whispered to Karin as he supported her on the horse.

"I don't know if he is a friend of Gandalf Merry, but I have come across him a few times among my travels, he even helped me once. This man wont cause us any harm."

"Do you know anything of him."

Karin shook her head, "No, he is a quiet fellow."

* * *

"He doesn't know about second breakfast. Who hasn't heard of second breakfast?" Merry, Sam, Karin, and Frodo giggled to themselves. Pippin was really taking the news that Strider didn't believe in second breakfast not too well.

"Just a different way of living Pippin. Here have an apple." Karin reached into the bag closest to her and tossed an apple to Pippin. "Enjoy it."

"Not really a second breakfast." Merry patted Pippin on the shoulder,

"Better then no second breakfast at all."

* * *

Saruman sat in his tower, waiting to here the news from the Great Eye. "The power of Isengard is at your command Sauron, Lord of the Earth."

"Build me an army worthy of Mordor."

"As you wish." Saruman stood from the table and left his chamber. "Gentleman." He yelled down the corridor. Three orcs limped their way over to their master.

"What orders from Mordor my lord? What does the Eye command?"

"We have work to do."

* * *

On the eve of the fourth night, the companions came across a sign of civilization. "This was the great watchtower of Amon Sul." Strider turned to the companions, "We shall rest here tonight."

Everyone collapsed on the side of the tower. "My feet have never been so sore."

"This could of been much worse Pippin." Merry rubbed his own feet, "We could of been attacked by those Black Riders."

"A fate worse than death." Strider opened a blanket revealing a different variety of swords. "These are for you. Keep them close. I'm going to have a look around."

"What does he expect us to do with these?"

"To use them Pippin." Karin unsheathed her sword and swung it around. "This one will do." Frodo was astonished.

"When did you learn to fight with swords?"

"I only know a tiny bit. You learn a lot on the road Frodo." Karin wrapped herself up in a blanket and laid her head to rest, "Sometimes what you learn happens to be too much." Karin closed her eyes and within moments she was asleep.

Frodo grabbed his blanket and made a bed beside Karin. He huddled himself close to her and watched her sleep for a few moments. "I am glad you are here with me."

* * *

Frodo awoke to the sound of utensils clanking about plates. "What are you doing?"

"Tomatoes, sausages, nice crispy bacon."

"We saved some for you Mr. Frodo."

"Put it out you fools, put it out!"

"That's nice, ash on my tomatoes." The shrieks filled the night air. Frodo looked over the edge and saw three Black Riders approaching. He quickly unsheathed his sword,

"Go!" Frodo dashed over to Karin and shook he awake.

"What is it?"

"Black Riders." More shrieks filled the air,

"They found us?"

"Yes." Frodo helped Karin moved and him and the other Hobbits dashed up to the top of the watch tower.

"Lord help us." Five riders approached closer to the companions.

"Back you devils." Sam raised his sword and smack down as hard as he could on the sword of the rider. The rider flung some into rocks, knocking him unconscious. Merry and Pippin were the next to go.

"Do you know how to use your sword Karin?"

"I am a tad rusty Frodo. I cannot promise you anything." A rider jabbed his blade towards the two. Karin slashed at the sword. A rider from the side grabbed Karin by the throat and lifted her from the ground. Karin struggled in his grip but her body then went limp. The rider threw her to the side. They advanced towards Frodo.

Frodo didn't know what to do. Thinking he could escape, he slipped the ring on his finger. He saw the outline of what the King's looked like. Their faces were tight and their eyes were gone, as if they were ripped out of their sockets. The head of the Riders attempted to take the ring from Frodo's hand.

When Frodo refused, the Rider shrieked and stabbed Frodo with his blade.

* * *

Karin and Sam awoke to the sound of their friend crying out in pain. "Frodo" Karin and Sam jumped to their friend.

"Oh Sam." Frodo had fear in his eyes.

"You are going to make it Mr. Frodo." Sam applied pressure to Frodo's wound, "Isn't that right Karin?"

"Sam's right Frodo." Merry and Pippin huddled down beside Karin and Sam, giving comfort to their wounded comrade. Karin turned to see Strider throwing a torch into the face of one of the Riders. It shrieked in pain, then headed down the side of the watch tower.

"He's been stabbed by a Morgul Blade." Strider bent down and picked up the sword. It disappeared into dust in front of everyone's eyes. "This is beyond my skill to heal. He needs Elvish medicine." Strider lifted Frodo into his arms and carried the Hobbit off.

* * *

"Hurry."

"We're six days from Rivendell, he'll never make it!"

"Yes he will Sam." Strider laid Frodo down on a patch of flowers and covered him with blankets. Karin jumped off the horse as fast as she could. Ignoring the pain in her ankle Karin ran to her friend's side.

"Frodo, don't leave me yet." Frodo's eyes were turning to an icy blue. "Strider he is going cold."

"Is he going to die?"

"He's passing into the shadow world. He'll soon become a Wraith like them." Shrieks filled the night air.

"They're close." Merry muttered under his breath.

"Sam." Strider nodded Sam over, "Do you know the Athelas plant?"

"Athelas?"

"Kingsfoil."

"Kingsfoil aye, it's a weed."

"It may help to slow the poisoning. Hurry." Strider and Sam took off into the forest.

* * *

Karin sat beside Frodo, forcing him to drink water and doing whatever she could to clean out his wound. "Stay with me."

"Is it working?" Pippin had been pacing behind Karin and Merry as they attempted to save their friends life.

"No." Karin wiped tears from her eyes, "He is ice cold now." Karin laid down beside her friend, holding his cold body to hers.

"What is that?" Karin lifted her head to see a white horse approaching with a woman. The woman jumped off her horse and ran to the Hobbit's side. Strider and Sam followed the horse out of the forest.

"Who is she?" The woman kneeled down beside Frodo,

"He's fading."

"She's an elf."

"Can you help him." The elf looked into the eyes of Karin,

"I cannot. He needs my father." Strider lifted the Hobbit off the ground and carried him to the white horse. Karin followed in close pursuit, ignoring the burning pain of her ankle.

"Take him."

The Elf nodded at Karin and then glanced at Strider. "I'll send horses for you." The woman jumped on the horse.

Strider held onto her hand, "Arwen ride hard. Don't look back." The woman nodded and then she was off into the forest.

Karin collapsed and Strider caught her in his arms. For a brief moment he held onto her tight and then let her go, helping her to stand straight.

"She has to help him Aragorn, she just does."


	7. Awake and Hurting

**Seventeen years ago...**

"Time for bed you." Gandalf picked the sleepy child off the grass and cuddled her, "Did you have fun today?"

Karin rubbed her eyes, "Frodo took me on an adventure today."

"Another one?" Gandalf winked at Frodo, "Didn't he take you for one yesterday?"

"Yes he did. Yesterday we saw the Dwarves, today instead we saw the Elves Gandalf." Karin yawned and wrapped her arms around the wizard's neck, "We are going for another one tomorrow, right Frodo?"

"That is right Karin." Gandalf leaned Karin closer to Frodo so he could give her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be in shortly to read you a story."

"Okay Frodo." Karin laid her head on Gandalf's shoulder and snuggled closer.

"Let's go my little girl." Gandalf ducked his head as he walked into the Hobbit hole. Frodo walked down and sat beside Bilbo who was sitting on the bench smoking his pipe.

"Karin is quite attached to you Frodo."

"She is."

"Reminds me of you when you were younger. You were always following me around and wanting to go on my adventures with me."

"Frodo?" Gandalf walked out of the Hobbit hole, "The princess is waiting for her story. She is being quite demanding." Frodo chuckled to himself.

"I am going now." Frodo walked into the home as Gandalf took a seat beside Bilbo.

"I remember her mother at that age Gandalf. Small one with big dreams."

"She won't have the same fate as her mother Bilbo"

"How can you be sure? Dead hovers over her family like a dark cloud, waiting for it's moment to strike."

"And we will be there when that happens, to save her. Karin still has a long life ahead of her. She will pass many years after you and I have left this world."

"I hope you are right Gandalf."

* * *

**Present Time...**

"Has he awoken yet?" Karin limped into the room and took her seat beside Frodo's side. Gandalf shook his head,

"Not yet. He does mumbled at bit so he is almost conscience and should be awake soon."

"That's good to hear. How you feeling Gandalf?" When Gandalf had arrived in Rivendell, he was bleeding and was weak. The elves fixed him immediately. Gandalf felt better than ever but he still felt guilt for having Karin see him in that manner.

"I feel great."

"That's good to hear." Karin walked over and kissed the wizard on the cheek, "Don't scare me like that again." Gandalf tightened his grasp on the girl's hand,

"Never."

"Good." Her green eyes look relieved.

"How are you feeling?" Karin looked down at her ankle,

"Sore just a little bit. Elves wrapped it up real tight and made me drink some green liquid stuff. They told me I should be better in three days time at the most."

"That's wonderful to hear."

"I hope so." Karin looked around the room, "It is gorgeous here, I am going for a walk with Bilbo later to tour the grounds. He has a lot he wishes to show me."

"Where am I?" Frodo's weak voice called from the bed. Karin whipped her head around and in three steps was sitting on the bed right in Frodo's face.

"You are in the house of Elrond. And it is ten o clock in the morning on October twenty-fourth if you want to know." Frodo slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Karin's face.

"Bout time."

"Karin and Sam have been taking turns watching over you Frodo. Sam should be here momentarily."

"Is that Gandalf?" Frodo looked past Karin and smiled when he saw the face of the wizard.

"You're lucky to be here. A few more hours and you would have been beyond our aid. But you have some strength in you my dear Hobbit." Frodo tried to sit up in the bed,

"Be careful." Karin pushed him back down, "You wound is still fresh. Don't apply so much pressure to it."

"How long have I been out."

"A few days. Gave us all quite a scare back there Frodo. Your eyes were turning and your skin was cold. You were spitting up a green fluid. But now you look like your old self."

"Was anyone else hurt?" Karin shook her head,

"Just a few bumps but other than that all healthy."

"Frodo!" Sam came barging into the room, "Bless you you're awake. How are you feeling? Does your head hurt? Do you need something to drink?"

"Why didn't I think of that? Do you need anything Frodo?"

Gandalf chuckled in the corner, "The only thing he needed was the skills of Lord Elrond." Gandalf turned behind him as the Elf approached. Ever since Karin met him, she got a weird feeling from him, like he didn't want her in his home.

"Welcome to Rivendell Frodo Baggins."

* * *

Lord Elrond and Gandalf watched Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Bilbo and Karin celebrate his recovery in the courtyard. "His strength returns."

"That wound will never fully heal. He will carry it the rest of his life."

"And yet to have come so far still bearing the ring, the Hobbit has shown extraordinary resilience to it's evil."

"It is a burden he should never have had to bear. We can ask no more of Frodo."

"Gandalf, the enemy is moving. Sauron's forces are massing in the East. His eye is fixed on Rivendell. And Saruman you tell me has betrayed us. Our list of allies grows thin."

"His treachery runs deeper than you know. By foul craft Saruman has crossed Orcs with Goblin-men. He's breeding an army in the caverns of Isengard. An army that can move in sunlight and cover great distance at speed. Saruman is coming for the ring."

"This evil cannot be concealed by the power of the Elves. We do not have the strength to fight both Mordor and Isengard. The ring cannot stay here."

Gandalf watched as the Boromir, son of the Lord of Gondor ride into Rivendell, "What of men?"

"Men are to easily corrupted by power. Dwarves you cannot rely on either, they hide in mountains seeking riches. They care not for the trouble of others. The ring should of been destroyed three thousand years ago when I led Isildur into the heart of Mount Doom. It should have ended that day. Now the line of men is failing."

"There is one who could unite them, fix the mistake that was made."

"He turned from that path a long time ago."

* * *

Karin walked among the many halls. Never had she seen so much artwork on walls. "It's like they tell a story."

"Cause they do little one." Lord Elrond walked up beside Karin, "They tell the story of how Lord Sauron was defeated in battle. Or how he was suppose to be defeated I must say."

"You were there?"

"Yes I was." Karin looked in awe at the elf, "You seem surprised."

"I just always forget Elves never age." Karin turned back to look at the walls. She could feel the Elf's eyes still on her. "Is there a problem my lord?"

"No. You just remind me of someone I use to know. My daughter Calithiliel."

"Is she...?"

"She passed long ago." Lord Elrond faced her, "I will be needing to take Gandalf and Frodo away from you tomorrow. There are matters we must discuss."

"About the ring?"

"Yes. You and your Hobbit friends can continue to walk the gardens." Lord Elrond nodded and then was off. Karin watched him walk away. Why did the name Calithiliel sound so familiar to her? Karin shrugged off the thought then continued her walk among the many hallways. It was dark when she finally found her way out. Karin ended up in a small forest setting surrounded by trees, rocks, and with a bridge that was built over a flowing river. Karin hid behind a rock when she noticed two people.

_"Do you remember when we first met?"_

_"I thought I had strayed into a dream."_

_"Long years have passed. You did not have the cares you carry now. Do you remember what I told you?"_

"You said you'd bind yourself to me, forsaking the immortal life of your people."

"And to that I hold. I would rather share one lifetime with you than face all the ages of this world alone. I choose a mortal life."

"You cannot give me this."

"It is mine to give to whom I will, like my heart." Strider and Arwen kissed on the bridge. Karin slowly backed away from the safety of the rock and returned back to the halls of the house. She tried as hard as she could to hold in her tears.


	8. Truth

"A friendship with Saruman is not lightly thrown aside. One ill turn deserves another. It is over. Embrace the power of the ring Gandalf, my old friend."

"Never." Saruman held Gandalf over the side of the tower, holding him steady with his staff.

"No matter how you avoid it Gandalf, the ring will turn everyone, one by one they shall fall."

"I'd rather die fighting against the Dark Lord." Saruman smashed Gandalf onto the floor.

"You will join me. I have seen it."

"The power has corrupt your mind Saruman." Gandalf struggled to stand up, "You are better than the ring, even better than the Dark Lord."

"I think you will change your mind after I tell you what has been shown to me." Saruman looked out over the vast land, watching the Orcs building his army. "That girl you care for, she will change."

"What?"

"I have caught your attention have I Gandalf?" Saruman smirked, "He has shown me." Saruman sent Gandalf flying into the air, and crashed him back to the ground. "She is the rebirth of the Elf Calithiliel. The one Elf who changed and became Lagakh, the villainous. He wants her Gandalf, he wants her back to rule his armies, to set fire to all of Middle Earth."

"Lies."

"She will succumb to the ring. Her fate is already set in stone. Join her."

"Never." An eagle flew across the moon behind Saruman. "Karin is a strong woman. One of the strongest that I have ever known. She will change her destiny. She will not become the Dark One's pet." Gandalf leapt off the tower, and was caught by the bird. Away the two flew to Rivendell.

"So you have chosen death."

* * *

"Gandalf!" Karin came limping down the steps and hugged the wounded wizard. "What happened to you?" Gandalf wanted to hug the child who was in front of him. Thinking of her becoming one with the dark terrified him.

"I need to speak to Lord Elrond. Where is he?"

"He is healing Frodo. He got stabbed by one of the Riders Gandalf. They found us in Bree."

"Is he alright?"

"The elf woman got him here just in time." Gandalf hugged Karin close,

"Take me to him."

* * *

Lord Elrond, Arwen and Strider stood as Karin with the help of Sam brought the wizard into the bedroom. "Frodo?"

"Frodo now needs to rest."

"So he is alright then Lord Elrond?"

"He will not turn. But now I think the next person who needs healing is you."

"Yes." Gandalf looked at Karin, "But there are things I need to discuss with you, and your daughter."

"Leave us." Strider nodded and brought and Karin out of the room with him. Gandalf gave Karin an encouraging smile to let her know everything was going to turn out fine.

"What is it Gandalf?"

"Saruman has turned."

"What?"

"He is no longer an ally." Arwen helped Gandalf sit and started to tend to his wounds. "The power of the ring took over him."

"But how?"

"That I do not know. Elrond, he told me troubling news."

"What about?"

"I need to know something first, is Karin the rebirth of Calithiliel?" Arwen looked to her father,

"He deserves to know father."

"My youngest child died long ago. That is all anyone needs to know."

"Lord Elrond, this is a matter of serious importance. He tells me Karin's fate is bounded to the ring. Sauron wants Lagakh back." Elrond sat in a chair beside the wizard and held his daughter's hand.

"The child has the appearance of my daughter. The same pale skin, the red hair, the green eyes. I have seen into her mind." Elrond looked out the window, "Karin feels as if she has been here in Rivendell before, like she had been in a dream. I notice her looking at the markings on the wall as if she has seen them from somewhere before. My daughter's mind is in her, but it is fading fast."

"What are we to do?"

"There is nothing we can do Gandalf."

"I will not let Karin turn to the dark side."

"The only person that can control her fate is Karin herself. She needs to make the right decisions to guide her down the right path."

"She will not be turned by the ring. That is something that I will not allow." Gandalf looked to the Frodo sleeping in bed. "Her and Frodo shall both live."


	9. The Fellowship

"Can you see or hear anything Sam?" Karin was holding the Hobbit on her shoulders.

"Yes I can see, but no I cannot hear, we are still to far away." Karin lowered the Hobbit to the ground. "We are just out of earshot."

"How close are they?"

"A few feet. Follow me. I saw the way."

"They didn't see you did they?"

"I don't think so." Karin and Sam slid from bush to bush to get closer to the meeting Frodo had been called too. The two did try to find activities to do to occupy their time, but spying was of much fun.

"Where are Merry and Pippin?"

"They went to find food. Then they were going to find another area to listen in from."

"They should of just invited us to the meeting as well." Karin and Sam reached the wall. Elves were siting right above them. Karin hoped no one had heard them.

* * *

"You have only one choice. The ring must be destroyed."

"What are we waiting for?" The dwarf stood from his chair and smashed the ring. Frodo saw the eye in his mind and felt a pain through his body. Around the ring sat the metal pieces from the Dwarves ax.

"The ring cannot be destroyed Gimil son of Gloin by any craft that we here possess. The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this." Silence fell.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. It's Black Gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. The Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland riddled with fire, and ash, and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly."

The blonde hair Elf stood, "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed."

"And I suppose you think you are the one to do it!"

"And if we fail what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" The men began to argue with one another. "Never trust an Elf!" Frodo blocked out the noise from all and just concentrated on the ring. He heard the ring whispering to something. Frodo knew what he had to do.

"I will take it."

* * *

Karin and Sam stared at each other, mouths wide open, eyes shocked. "Did Frodo just say what I think he said?"

"I believe so Sam." Sam peaked through one of the bushes to get a better look.

"All of them have stopped fighting at least." Sam and Karin listened to the men pledge their lives to the Hobbit. Sam looked back at Karin.

"Don't you dare Sam." Sam was out from behind the bushes in a flash.

"Frodo's not going anywhere without me." Sam stood beside his friend.

"It is hardly possible to separate you when he is summoned to a secret Council and you are not." From their hiding places, Merry and Pippin decided to join the gathering.

"We're coming too. You'll have to send us home tied in a sack to stop us."

"Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest, thing."

"Well that rules you out Pip."

* * *

Karin was banging her head against the rock wall. "Bloody Hobbits." she muttered to herself over and over. Karin knew what she had to do. There was no way she was letting any of them go on a dangerous quest with her. Most of them were her family, if any of them were going to die, she was going to die with them. "Any room for one more." Karin stood up from behind the bushes and made her way up the steps to the Council.

Gandalf walked up to her and pointed a finger in her face, "No."

"What?"

"I said no."

"Why can't I come along?"

"The path will be too dangerous for you."

"So because I am a girl I cannot tag along."

"Exactly." One of the men of the fellowship said. Karin glared at him then turned her attention back to Gandalf,

"The real danger of this quest is bringing Merry and Pippin along. Those two attract danger."

"No is no Karin." Gandalf turned to face the fellowship, "We shall leave at dawn tomorrow." Gandalf faced Karin, "And you shall be heading home."

"I don't have a home. Everyone of my family members is dead. You, Frodo, and Bilbo are all I have."

"This isn't some silly little adventure like you dreamed about as a child Karin. This is serious. We could die out there. There will be many battles that you are in no way trained for. You shall stay here and that is final!" Instead of back talking Gandalf, Karin took a few deep breaths then stormed off.

* * *

That night Karin was sitting on the bed while Bilbo was getting Frodo prepared for his adventure. "My old sword sting." Bilbo unwrapped the sword from the cloth and handed it to Frodo. "Here take it."

"It's so light."

"Yes, made by the Elves you know. The blade glows blue when Orcs are close. And it's times like that my lad when you have to be extra careful."

"Can I see it?"

"No Karin."

"I am not going to chop anybody's head off Frodo. I want to see the sword."

"What will Gandalf say?"

"I am not speaking to Gandalf, I don't care what he shall say." Karin took the sword from Frodo and began to swing it around. For some reason holding a sword seemed natural to Karin.

"Here's a pretty thing, Mithril. As light as a feather, and as hard as dragon scales. Let me see you put it on, come on." While Frodo and Bilbo were distracted with Mithril, Karin took this as the time to slip out of the room, with the sword in hand. Karin snuck out of the home and headed to the surrounding forest area. She wanted to try to hit a few things with the sword.

"I can use a sword." Karin swung the blade through the air pretending she was in battle, just like she use to do when she was a child.

"You are okay with a sword." Karin turned quick and her blade came into contact with Aragorn's. "Not the worst I have seen. But your feet are a bit off."

"Is there something I can help you with?"

"I just came to say goodbye. I didn't think I would be seeing you in the morning."

"No you wouldn't. You are all leaving bright and early, as soon as sun rises."

"That is the plan." Karin lowered Frodo's sword,

"Don't do anything stupid out there okay. Don't go being a hero and put yourself in danger." Aragorn smiled,

"I wont."

"I want you to look after those Hobbits for me. There all I have."

"I will protect them with my life."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise Lady Karin." Karin walked over and kissed Aragorn gently on the cheek.

"Thank you." Karin walked back up the path to the home, but she had one final thing to say. "Aragorn."

"Yes?"

"Don't die." With that Karin turned and continued down the path.

* * *

Frodo had gone to bed early. He was sleeping when she walked into the room she shared with the Hobbits. Feeling like a little child again, Karin snuggled herself up beside Frodo. She always did this whenever she had a nightmare or when she was sick. His breathing comforted her, it made her feel as if tomorrow was just another day, and not the last day she would be seeing her family alive. Karin drifted off to sleep laying on Frodo's chest.

Karin was almost asleep but then she heard whispers. A dark voice was speaking quietly. Karin knew where it was coming from. She looked at Frodo's chest and picked up the chain which had the ring attached. "How can something so small, be so dangerous?" Karin checked to make sure Frodo was asleep. She then grabbed the ring.

Karin felt as if she were flying. Her body felt weightless and she could feel a breeze on her face. When she opened her eyes she was standing in the middle of a battle field. Men and Elves were fighting against Orcs. A sword came flying at Karin's head. She didn't have enough time to duck, but with luck it passed through her head and took an Elf to the ground. "What is going on?" Karin looked over her surroundings. She felt as if she had seen this place before.

_**"Kill the Elf Scum!"**_A voice called from behind her. When Karin turned, she lost the breath in her lungs. It was a woman sitting on top of a wolf like creature. The woman had dark skin and fangs. Her eyes were black and yellow, a cat's eye, she looked like an Orcs. Karin should of been repulsed by what was it front of her, but actually she couldn't look away. The woman still had human features. enough to show that the woman she was looking at was herself.

* * *

Karin woke up panting. The ring was still held between her fingers. "That is something that you had to see." Lord Elrond was standing above the bed.

"What was that?"

"Your past. That was you in another life. It is why the area was familiar to you. It is your old memories."

"I was an Orc?"

"Before that you were an Elf, but you were lost to the ring. It turned you into a monster. By the time that battle had happened, your appearance was long gone."

"Why did I still look mortal then?"

"Because I changed the appearance of her in your mind. You had to see that it was you. If I should you a monster you would of never figured it out."

Karin looked at the ring held in her hand, "Am I going to become that again?"

"I do not know. You do not have the spirit of Lagakh or Calithiliel in you, so the risk of temptation is lower. But I do not understand why you have the memories."

"Who was Calithiliel?"

"Your elf counterpart. She was my daughter, she tried to have the ring for herself. That is why Gandalf is not allowing you to go on the journey. He has been told of your fate. He does not want you to change to a monster, nor do I."

"What must I do?"

"Do what Gandalf has told you. Return home. Leave this place, stay as far from the ring as you can."

"How do I do that?" Lord Elrond waved his hand over the girl, knocking her unconscious. Lord Elrond bent down and whispered in her ear,

"By missing their departure in the morning."


	10. Not Like The Past

At the first sign of light, the Fellowship was in preparation for the trip to Mordor. Gandalf had one final thing to do before he could leave.

He stood over Karin's bed watching her sleep. He reached into his pocket and grabbed a necklace. It was a simple necklace, a clear stone with a white gold chain. "I gave this to your mother. It was my way of telling her that no matter where she was I was always with her. She wanted you to have it." Gandalf unhooked the necklace and reached around Karin's neck. "It suites you, makes you look even more like her." Gandalf wiped a tear from his eye,

"I may not be around to see you again child. But always remember when you wear this necklace, I am never far. I am always with you." Gandalf stood straight and with much hesitation went to join the others waiting in the courtyard.

"Is everything settled Gandalf?"

Gandalf looked to the window of the room where Karin slept. "Yes it is."

* * *

Karin awoke to the sound of birds singing and sunlight streaming through the window. The events of what happened last night were foggy. Karin pulled the covers tighter to her body and snuggled close to the pillow. She hadn't slept in a bed her size for the longest time. At Bag End, she would always end up sleeping on the hard wood floor while Frodo always had a nice warm bed. Karin looked at the other beds to see if the Hobbits were still sleeping. The beds were empty. "That is strange. Usually they can stay in bed till noon. I wonder where they have gone." Karin rolled over on the bed and closed her eyes waiting for sleep to take her.

The events from the previous night came flooding back to her. "Frodo!"

* * *

"Where are they?" Kari stormed into the dining hall. Lord Elrond seem surprised by the girl's outburst.

"Good Morning to you as well."

"Where are they? When did they leave?" Lord Elrond sighed and stood from the table,

"They left at dawn."

"Why did they not say goodbye?"

"They did. One by one. But you were too deep in a sleep to hear anything."

"I am not going back."

"No child you are not. Gandalf and I discussed your situation before you left. You shall remain here with the Elves for the time being. When we start to sail we will have to find another place for you. Sauron knows you have returned, we cannot send you back to the Shire."

"I have not returned from anywhere."

"You are the reincarnation of the past. Sauron wants your body to send the soul of Lagakh inside you. To rule the Orc armies like you did all those years ago."

"I am not Lagakh or your precious Calithiliel. I am Karin, daughter of Lauien. Taken on by Bilbo Baggins and Gandalf the Grey. I am neither Orc nor Elf."

"Mortals hearts are easily corrupted by the ring."

"I am not a fool. I lived on the road long enough to know what dangers are in this world. I am knowledgeable."

"You do not know how to fight your enemies. You are weak in battle. You only have very little sword skill."

"I know how to use a bow."

"A trait that had been passed onto you from the past."

"I am not Calithiliel."

"I know that!" Lord Elrond slammed his head on the table, "I know you are not my daughter! I know she is not coming back! Me not letting you leave is not for my own personal guilt, it is to protect those of Middle Earth."

"I want to help to! How can you expect me to sit here while my family is out risking their lives?"

"You are dismissed." Lord Elrond waved Karin away, "I have nothing more to say to you."

"You Elves think you are larger than life. Hiding in your little castles, ignoring what is going on in the world. People are going to die, and all you can do is sit there staring off into your own thoughts. The blood of the innocent is all on your hands." Karin violently kicked a chair sending it across the room and crashing into a wall. "All on your hands."

* * *

Bilbo was sitting outside, writing a few more pages in his book. It seemed like yesterday he was exploring the Misty Mountains, but his body disagreed. He was old now, he could feel it in his heart. He was not the young Hobbit he once was.

"Bilbo?" He turned to see Karin approaching with a sad look on her face. He closed his book and placed it beside him

"What is it my child." Karin sat and hugged Bilbo.

"I cannot just sit here."

"I know Karin." Bilbo rubbed her back like he use to when she was a child. "We are just protecting you." Bilbo grabbed her face between his hands, "None of us want to lose you."

"Then why did they all go? Didn't the thought come across their minds that I couldn't lose any of them?" Bilbo wiped the tears streaming down her cheeks,

"It is a hard task to understand. But this quest is of great importance. When they return, they will not be the same men they once were."

"I miss them."

"I know child." Bilbo grabbed Karin's hand, "Come there is something I must show you." Bilbo lead Karin to his room. Bilbo kneeled on the floor and grabbed for something under his bed. What he placed on the bed was a cloth that covered daggers and swords.

"What is this?"

"Weapons from my adventures. I thought one day they could of been of importance to me."

"Why are you showing me them?"

"Gandalf has told me stories of what you were in the past. A creature filled with malice that killed many innocent." Bilbo handed Karin a sword. "But I know better. Before I feared you as well would pass like your mother and grandmother before you, but now I see that you are not like them. You are stronger, you have knowledge. Gandalf still thinks of you as the little girl who was afraid of the monsters that were outside her window."

"What are you saying?"

"You can still catch up. When leaving the gates, go to the left. There, your journey begins."


	11. Paths

It was midafternoon when the companions took a break on the rocky mountains. Sam had started a fire and was cooking lunch. Merry and Pippin were learning sword tricks from Boromir, and the rest were sitting around.

"We must hold to this course west of the Misty Mountains for 40 days. If our luck holds the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there our road turns east to Mordor." "Two, one, five. Good! Very Good!"

"Move your feet."

"You look good Pippin."

"Thanks."

If anyone was to ask for my opinion which I note they're not, I'd say we were taking the long way 'round. Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome."

"No I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice." The companions turned to see the a dark cloud.

"What is that?"

"Nothing. It's just a wisp of cloud."

"It's moving fast. Against the wind."

"Crebain from Dunland."

"Hide!" They all grabbed their bags and hid under anything they could.

"Spies of Saruman. The passage south is being watched. We must take the pass of Caradhras."

* * *

After hours of walking, Karin found herself a little camp. The fire still had smoke and some food crumbs had been left behind. "They were here." Karin stood on a high rock to see if she could be able to them walking in the distance. "Come on Gandalf, where are you now?"

* * *

Frodo tripped in the snow, sending him rolling down to hill to the feet of Aragorn. The ring lay in the snow. "Boromir."

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing. Such a little thing."

"Boromir! Give the ring to Frodo." There was much hesitation in the man's eyes. He slowly walked forward, the ring hanging from his hand.

"As you wish. I care not."

* * *

The Crebain returned to the caves where Saruman's army dwelt. "So Gandalf, you tried to lead them over Caradhras. And if that fails, where then will you go? If the mountain defeats you, will you risk a more dangerous road?"

* * *

Karin could see no footprints in the mud. "I am starting to think they did not take this path." Exhausted, she collapsed onto the nearest rock and took many sips of water. From her guessing, Karin figured she was somewhere close to Moria as she passed the river in Eregion a few hours back. "Come on think. Which way could they have gone?"

* * *

Frodo chose the path through Moria. Gandalf feared this path. He knew what dealt down in the darkness of the mines, a creature the Dwarves had awoken years ago. The passage was covered with rocks sharp enough to rip through the strongest of shoes. The air was filled with a deep smoke that clung to your lungs. There was not one sign of life as far as the eye could see. Gimli son of Gloin pointed to the walls ahead of them "The walls of Moria."

They continued on the path until they reached a door that revealed itself with moonlight and starlight. "It reads, The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak friend and enter."

"What do you suppose that means?"

"It's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password, and the doors will open." The door did not budge. Gandalf pushed his weight against the door, "We maybe here a while. Make yourselves comfortable."

The Hobbits relaxed their feet in the water as Gandalf tried multiple words in Elvin to try to open the door. Aragorn was helping Sam gather the items off of the horse. "The mines are no place for a pony, even one so brave as Bill."

"Bye-Bye Bill." Sam patted his friend on the neck and watched his friend go.

"Don't worry Sam, he knows the way home."

"Oh it is useless." Gandalf threw his hat to the ground in defeat. "I guess we are not his friends." Frodo couldn't give up, they had come so far already. Frodo took a look at the door and repeated the writing on the door in his head. "It is a riddle." Frodo turned to Gandalf, "What is the Elvish word for friend?"

"_Mellon_." The door opened. Gandalf patted Frodo on the shoulder, "Good eye." He put back on his hat and set a crystal on his staff. "Now the real dangers beings." Everyone followed in after Gandalf.

"Soon master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves. Roaring fries, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone! This my friend is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine."

"This is no mine. Its a tomb." Bodies of Dwarves laid amongst the floor of the mine. Legolas picked an arrow from one of the bodies,

"Goblins." The men prepared themselves for what may be cast upon them.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here. Now get out of here. Get out!" From behind them without their knowing, a tentacle had slithered up on the shore and wrapped itself around Frodo's foot.

"Help!"

"Strider!"

* * *

Karin heard the screams of help and knew she had to go investigate. When she broken through the dead trees she saw whom she had been looking for this whole time, and they were in great danger. The creature of the water had grasp on Frodo, and was dragging him closer. "Frodo." Karin pulled out her bow and aimed at the tentacle.

* * *

Before Sam could swipe, an arrow came flying from no where, ripping through the flesh and releasing Frodo. "What in the?" Other tentacles came out of the water, grabbing Frodo in anger. Legolas aimed for Frodo's foot, as Aragorn and Boromir attacked the creature from the water. Legolas had aimed perfectly that before the creature to eat Frodo, the creature lost it's grip and Frodo fell into the water.

"Frodo!" A female voiced called. Aragorn looked to see Karin jumping into the water.

* * *

Frodo felt a hand firmly grab his wrist and drag him towards the surface. Hands took control of his waist and before he knew someone was carrying him and rushing towards the mine with the others.

"Run!" The cave collapsed on itself. They were now stuck. Karin sat Frodo on the ground so he could take deep breaths. "You are going to be alright."

"Karin?"

"The one and only." Karin sat on the ground beside him and covered him with her cloak. "It is wet, but it should warm you up."

Gandalf smashed his cane to the ground, "What are you doing here!"

"I just helped save Frodo from drowning. Don't I get a thank you?"

"I told you to stay behind."

"And Bilbo told me I should go. Either way I am disrespecting someone's orders."

"Stubborn child!"

"Yes I am!" Karin's voice echoed through the cave. "Now you are stuck with me as I can no longer go back. So just accept it."


	12. Moria

**Author's Note: The story may seem to focus a lot on Karin, but when it comes time for the second and third story, I will try to get the characters to have equal protagonist parts. Also, I suck at describing, I do not know how. So the fight scene may not be detailed enough same as settings. It is something that I am trying to work on. To those that have seen the movies should have a bit of insight on what I am saying. Those who haven't seen the movies or read the books...you really need to. I mean drop whatever you are doing and go watch the movies and read the books right now.**

* * *

For three long days the Fellowship walked through the dark halls of Moria. The air was heavy with an pungent odor that filled the lungs, making it hard to breathe. Pippin fell to the ground and threw his hands in the air, "Alas, I need a break."

'We do not take breaks." Gandalf turned to the Hobbit, "Not until sunlight is upon our faces."

"We have been stuck in here for days Gandalf, sunlight seems like a very low possibility." Karin threw her bag to the ground and sat beside Pippin, "I am taking a break as well."

"Does anyone else agree with these two?"

* * *

Boromir had set a fire to light the dark hall. It was nice to finally see the faces of your friends and to see your own hands in front of you. Karin had remained far from the group. Her and Gandalf were still not speaking after their earlier disagreement.

Frodo joined Karin at the edge of a rock and handled her an apple, "Take it."

"I am not hungry."

"You haven't eaten much, take the food." Frodo forcefully placed the apple in Karin's head, "You need to have your strength."

"Why? I am just a girl who is not suppose to go an adventures. I am suppose to stay at home and cook and be a wife." Karin bit into the apple, "That is not who I am."

"I know that and so does he. He just worries about you."

"He never seemed to care when I was on the road before by myself."

"That was when there was not talk of evil. This is different, we are heading towards the homeland of the one everyone in Middle Earth fears."

"Yeah I know." Karin handed the apple back, "The Dark Lord."

"Have you Gandalf have any sort of contact?"

"He barely even looks at me like I am some kind of monster to him. I disobey him once, just once, and all of a sudden I am the bad guy." Karin stood and wiped the dirt off of her pants.

"Where do you think you are going?"

'Who knows." Karin jumped down from the walk and a small voyage on her own.

"Don't stray to far." Aragorn called from the fire. "We don't want to lose you."

"What does it matter? if I am lost, it is as if I never came in the first place." Frodo rolled his eyes. Karin was in one of her angry moods. She never got into this mood often, but when she did, she would take all her frustrations out on others, or make other's frustrated with her.

"You going to talk to her?" Frodo approached Gandalf, "It is weird seeing you two not get along."

"I will not apologize Frodo."

"Just speak to her."

"I will speak to her when she starts the conversation."

"I swear you two are actually related, both so stubborn."

Karin quickly ran up the path and hid quickly behind Boromir and Aragorn. "What is it Karin?"

"I saw something in the shadows. A weird creature, skin and bones. One of the ugliest things I have ever seen." Gandalf chuckled under his breath,

"You speak so low of Gollum."

"Gollum? That creature was Gollum?"

"He has been following us for the past three days."

"You knew?"

"Yes. He won't do too much damage, not with all of us around the ring."

"He escaped the dungeons of Barad-Dur?"

"Escaped, or was set loose. Whatever happened to him is not our concern, the enemy has gathered all the information they can get from him." Gandalf stood and patted the Hobbit on the head, completely ignoring Karin. "Gentleman, we must now continue on our quest."

* * *

Gandalf led everyone down a few more flights of stairs. "Let me risk a little more light." Gandalf lifted his staff, the light revealed a stone room that went on and on. Intricate designs were carved into the rock walls. "Behold, the great realm and Dwarf-city of Dwarrowdelf."

"There's an eye opener."

"It is so beautiful."

"Yes. This city was once great during it's time. Now it sits here and crumbles as the years pass. Hoping for it's people to return."

"Will they?"

"They will." Gimli stood proud, "Dwarves always fight for their homeland." Gimli then ran into room which branched off from the main room. It was an empty tomb filled with skeletal corpses and weapons that had become dull and no longer of value. The others followed the Dwarf into the room.

"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria. He is dead then." Gandalf took off his hat and gave a moment of silence to the fallen dwarf, "It is as I feared." Gandalf reached down and grabbed a book that laid in a skeletons lap. A few of the pages fell, but the main story was still intact. "They have taken the bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gates but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums, drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A Shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out, they are coming."

"Well that sends a bit of fear down anyone's spine."

"Do you think whatever was here is now gone? We haven't seen anything for the last three days." Karin stopped midsentence as the sounds of drumming began. At first it was weak, but then the sound grew stronger and stronger. Something was coming for them.

"Frodo." Frodo unsheathed his sword, his blade was glowing blue. The time for battle was upon them.

"Get back! Stay close to Gandalf." Aragorn and Boromir barred the doors.

"They have a cave-troll." Everyone unsheathed their swords, ready for whatever came through the door.

"Let them come! There is one Dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath." The Orc weapons smashed through the door.

"And so it begins."

* * *

Orcs swarmed them. Within moment many had lost their heads, but the numbers still rose of those whom were alive in the hall. The Hobbits had formed a circle, back to back, facing all directions to see who was coming at them. Gimli was taking Orcs down one by one from standing on his cousin's grave. Aragorn, Borormir, Legolas and Gandalf had created a group at the front, attempting to let very few get past them. Karin had taken down a few Orcs herself. Without thinking, she had thrown a dagger perfectly in the head of an Orc, a skill she didn't know she even had.

The cave troll bursted through the doors. Smashing Orcs along with it. Legolas aimed an arrow at the shoulder, it only seemed to anger the beast more. "Move." The Hobbits separated before the Troll's club clobbered them into nothing but a pile of blood.

Merry and Pippin had taken Frodo and hidden him behind one of the pillars. "What about Sam?"

"I think Sam is doing alright." Merry pointed. Sam looked as if he were having fun. He was smacking Orcs with his frying pan.

"I think I am getting the hang of this." He called as he smashed another Orc head in.

"Where is Karin?" Merry and Pippin looked around, trying to spot the girls red hair.

"I cannot see her."

"Oh there she is." Merry pointed to the corner of the hall. Karin was having a one on one battle with a larger sized Orc. She seemed to be handling herself quite well. Karin knocked the Orc to the ground and sliced his head from the body. She then threw her last knife into a Orc that was about to attack Gandalf from behind. He gave her a appreciative nod. Her response was a small bow.

"Ahh." Merry and Pippin jumped out of the wave before the club of the troll almost took them out for a second time.

"Frodo!" Karin called. Aragorn turned to see the Hobbit hiding from the troll. Frodo tried to hide from moving around the column, but it was no use, the troll found him.

"Aragorn! Aragorn!" Frodo tried to grab hole of the stone wall. Aragorn grabbed a long wooden spear and stabbed the troll in the abdomen. The troll squealed in pain, then tossed Aragorn aside, knocking him unconscious.

"Aragorn! Frodo!" Karin shrieked. She ran as fast as she could. Her foot was grabbed by a fall Orc. She fell hard to the ground. "You bloody Orc."

The troll, using the wooden spear stabbed Frodo in the chest. Seeing their friend fall to his death, Merry and Pippin jumped onto the Trolls back, stabbing him repeatedly. Everyone else, had vengeance flash through their eyes. Within a few seconds they managaed to kill all the remaining Orcs, and take down the troll.

Aragorn had awoken and crawled over to the fallen Hobbit. All the others stood around him, bowing their heads in sadness. But to their surprise, Frodo began to breathe. Relief washed over Sam's face, "He's alive."

"I'm all right. I'm not hurt."

"You should be dead. That spear would have skewered a wild boar."

"I think there's more to this Hobbit than meets the eye." Frodo opened his shirt to reveal the material underneath.

"Mithril. You are full of surprises Mr. Baggins." Legolas looked among the group, noticing someone was missing.

"Where is the girl?"

"Karin!" Aragorn called out. There was a few moments of silence, then there was a sound of heaving breathing.

"I am okay." All everyone could see was a hand waving under a pile of Orcs. "I am right here. I stink now though, but I am alive and well." Gandalf shook his head as he and Aragorn walked over to Karin. They removed the Orc bodies one by one until Karin could squeeze her way out.

"How on earth did you get under there?"

"Well see. One of them grabbed my leg, so I killed him. Another tried to get me, so I killed him. But then his body fell on me. That continued a few more times. And then because of that Troll sending all the bodies flying, they somehow decided to land on me. I am so happy I can finally breathe." Karin took in a few deep breaths, then walked over to see Frodo. "You okay?"

"Yeah I am good." Frodo rubbed his chest where the spear hit him.

"Good as you can only die when I say so." Karin wiped the Orc blood from her forehead then turned to Gandalf, "Look at that, proof I can take care of myself."

"You did show courage."

"Thank you." Karin over emphasized a bow. "Now come and give me a hug."

"Not when you are all covered in Orc blood."

"Come on, just a tiny hug." Karin wrapped her arms around the wizard, hugging him tightly.

"You do smell bad."

"Thank you." The reconciliation between the two didn't last long. There was soon the sound of another set of drums echoing through the mine.

"To the bridge of Khazad-dum." The all ran as fast as they could, trying to beat the Orcs and Goblins, but it was no use, there were too many, they were surrounded. A roar echoed through the Dwarf city. The Orcs and Goblins, terrified, ran as fast as they could.

"What is this new devilry?"

"A Balrog. A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you." Gandalf turned to face them, "Run!"


	13. Balrog

"The bridge is near."

"The demon is closer." The stomps of the demon caused dust to fall from the ceiling of the mines. "Quickly we must hurry." The companions raced down the steps but were forced to halt as one of the stairwells was missing. Legolas jumped the gap and stood on the other side waiting to help those who jumped after.

"Gandalf." Gandalf was the first to jump. When he landed safely an arrow almost went through his head. The Orcs they had encountered in the hall had found them once again. Borormir grabbed Merry and Pippin and jumped across. Aragorn tossed Sam across. When it was Gimli's turn, he was more than willing to do it on his own.

"Nobody tosses a Dwarf." Gimli's jump was to short, he landed on the very edge and almost fell backwards. Legolas grabbed him by his beard to prevent him from falling. "Not the beard."

"Karin jump, I will catch you." With much hesitation, Karin took a running jump and made it safely over. She landed in the arms of Gandalf. "Start taking the others to the bridge." Karin nodded and grabbed Merry and Pippin, Boromir and Gimli followed close behind as Gandalf and Legolas remained to help Frodo and Aragorn.

"Over the Bridge!" Gandalf pushed everyone as they went by to give them more speed, "Fly!" The demon was close behind. It was a great shadow but the form of an animal could be made out, one of a reptilian nature,yet the size was greater and it walked on it's two back legs. The claws were long and sharp. It's mane was kindled with fire and atop it's head laid horns to similar that of a rams. The roar it sent out through the cavern sent shivers down everyone's spines.

The companions ran one by one across the bridge praying they were going to make it out of the mines alive. Gandalf, the last on the bridge turned to face the creature, "You cannot pass!"

"Gandalf!" Frodo yelled.

The Balrog stood and flapped it's wings, sending fire and ash towards Gandalf. "I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor." Gandalf raised his staff in the air, "The dark fire will not avail you flame of Udun." The Balrog smashed his sword down onto Gandalf. The shield from Gandalf's staff repelled the fire blade, stumbling the creature back a few steps. "Go back to the shadow." The creature stepped out onto the bridge, whip high in the air, ready to attack again.

"You shall not pass!" Gandalf slammed his staff to the ground, sending beams of light outwards to the foe that stood before him. The Balgrog stepped forward once again, but the bridge could not contain the weight. It crumbled below the demon. The creature fell down to the abyss. The whip is hand grabbed a hold of Gandalf's ankle.

"Gandalf!" Karin ran down the steps toward her friend. Legolas grabbed a hold of her and wouldn't let her go any further. She kicked, punched and bit Legolas to set her free, but it was of no use. "Gandalf!"

The wizard hung onto the edge for dear life, but them it looked as if he gave up the fight."Fly you fools." And then Gandalf was gone, he to fell into the dark abyss.

"No!" Karin's shriek was a piercing sound that ricocheted off the cavern walls increasing the sound.

"We must go Karin." Legolas whispered lightly into her eye, hiding the fact that he too had started to cry over the loss of their fallen friend. The Elf picked Karin up as if she was nothing more than a twig and carried her up the stairs.

* * *

Out of the mines and into the sunlight, the companions collapsed down onto the rocks, mourning. Merry comforted Pippin and Sam sat off to the side, face in his hands, hiding his tears.

"Legolas, get them up."

"Give them a moment for pity's sake." Boromir yelled at Aragorn, "They just lost someone dear to them."

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs. We must reach the woods of Lothlorien. Come Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, get them up." Aragorn stood before Sam and helped him stand straight, "On you feet Sam." Aragorn looked around the rocky terrain, "Frodo? Karin?"

The two were off in the distance, arms wrapped around one another, crying. When they looked up their eyes were red and swollen. Aragorn walked towards the two and helped them up, and gave each a comforting hug. "I am sorry."

* * *

It was by late afternoon when the companions had entered the forest. "Stay close young Hobbits." Gimli offered his hand to Frodo, "They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods. An Elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell, and are never seen again." Frodo looked behind him to see where Karin was. She was walking at the back of the group. Her eyes were empty and she stumbled on the many branches and rocks on the ground. Frodo was relieved that she had come along on the quest, though it was dangerous and she witnessed the death of her father figure, he was glad they could mourn together.

"Frodo." whispered in his mind. He looked around the forest, but saw no other forms of life. "Your coming to us is as the footsteps of doom. You bring great evil here ring-bearer." Frodo shook his head trying to remove the voice from his mind.

"Well here's one Dwarf she wont ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox." An arrow pointed in Gimli's face. The group were surrounded by Elves.

"The Dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark."

"_Haldir of Lorien. We come here for help. We need your protection."_

"Aragorn these woods are perilous, we should go back." Gimli called out.

"You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood. You cannot go back. Come, she is waiting."


	14. In the Woods

Karin sat under a large tree, twirling the necklace between her fingers. This was the only memento she had left of Gandalf, this was her way of keeping him alive. Karin huddled into a ball and wrapped the blankets given by the Elves around her. "Goodnight Gandalf." she whispered before she dozed off to a deep sleep.

* * *

Frodo was awoken by footsteps on the grass. He opened his eyes to see the Lady of the Wood, Galadriel passing by. Frodo couldn't help but follow her. He carefully tip toed past the others sleeping on the ground and followed the Elf, trying not to draw too much attention as he walked.

Galadriel was one of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had long blonde curly hair, pale white skin, and the most gorgeous blue eyes he had ever seen. Frodo tried to convince himself that was the reason as to why he followed her, but he couldn't. He had many questions that needed to be answered after hearing her in his mind.

She must of been expecting him, by the time Frodo caught up she was holding a pitcher of water in her hand and was close to an object that sat in the middle of the small spring they were in. "Will you look into the mirror?"

"What will I see?"

"Even the wisest cannot tell. For the mirror, shows many things. Things that were, things that are, and some things that have not yet come to pass."

Frodo walked towards the mirror and looked into the water. At first all he saw was his reflection, but then images began to appear. It showed the faces of his friends, his home, and small village and then the images became darker. Orcs burned the villages to the ground, taking many innocents as their prisoners. The evil swept across the land. Hobbits were used as slaves for the Dark Lord. Some were beaten to their deaths. The last image was that of the Great Eye. Frodo could feel himself leaning into the mirror, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't pull himself back. With much force, Frodo shielded the ring and jumped back from the mirror, landing on the ground.

"I know what it is you saw." Frodo picked himself off the ground and dusted off the dirt before turning to face Galadriel, "For it is also in my mind." Frodo could then hear her voice once again in his mind.

"It is what will come to pass if you should fail. The fellowship is breaking. It is already begun. He will try to take the ring. You know of whom I speak. One by one it will destroy them all."

"If you ask it of me, I will give you the one ring."

"You offer it to me freely. I do not deny that my heart has greatly desired this." The appearance of the woman in front of him then changed. Her face and body was now the similar appearance of the Black Riders. "In place of a Dark Lord you would have a queen, not dark but beautiful and terrible as the dawn. Treacherous as the sea. Stronger than the foundations of the earth. All shall love me and despair." Her appearance then returned to normal. Guilt and anguish passed over her face. "I pass the test, I will diminish and go into the West and remain Galadriel."

"I cannot do this alone."

"You are a ring-bearer Frodo. To bear a ring of power is to be alone. This task was appointed to you. If you do not find a way no one will."

"Then I know what I must do. It's just, I am afraid to do it."

"Even the smallest person can change the course of the future." Frodo placed the ring into his pocket and nodded at the elf in front of him. Frodo turned to leave, but then a thought crossed his mind.

"When I looked into the mirror, why did I not see Karin?"

"Her fate is yet unknown. She has to make her own choices."

"What does that mean? Will she die?"

"That I cannot say."

"Why?"

"Have you ever heard of reincarnations Frodo?"

"That I have not."

"It is when someone is reborn into this world. Karin is a reincarnation of the past."

"Of whom."

"My grandchild. She died in battle."

"Has Karin been told this?"

"She has. But the news of what she is has not unsettled her, I have looked into her mind, in one way or another she knew she was different. She remembered things that had occurred three thousand years ago, events no humans are aware of. But now she just sees them as blurry dreams. Sauron chose her as he felt her heart was weak and her mind could be easily influenced which it was. She killed many innocent and fought many battles."

"What must I do with her?"

* * *

"Do you know how the Orcs first came into being?" Saruman stood in front of the general for his army of Isengard. "They were elves once. Taken by the dark powers tortured and mutilated. A ruined and terrible form of life. And now perfected. My fighting Uruk-hai, whom do you serve?"

"Saruman."

The Uruk-hai prepared for battle. They painted the white hand of Saruman on their heads and covered themselves with their mighty armour and weapons that could slice even the hardest of items in one slice. "Hunt them down. Do not stop until they are found. You do not know pain, you do not know fear. You will taste man-flesh." The Orcs raised their weapons in the air in victory. Saruman smiled to himself, there was no way those on the road could outfit his Uruk-hai. He turned to face the leader, "One of the halflings carries something of great value. Bring them to me alive, and unspoiled. Kill the others."

When his troop were gone, he called an Orc up to his chamber. The Orc limped in, "What is it my lord?"

"I need you to go on a quest for me. I need you to collect the girl that is with the fellowship."

"What for my lord?"

"A spell that I am working on. Bring her back to me alive or dead."

"As you wish my lord."


	15. Fellowship is Broken

"Farewell Frodo Baggins, I give you the light of Earendil our most beloved star. May it be a light for you in dark places when all other lights go out."

* * *

"Mr. Frodo, is everything all right?" Frodo shook his head,

"Yes Sam. Just have thoughts on my mind."

"As we all do Frodo." The three boats traveled across the mighty river to get to their next destination. Frodo looked over at the next boat. Karin sat huddled next to Gimli and kept her eyes focused on the ground of the boat. Since the day before Karin had not spoken a word to anyone. Frodo felt as if his friend were barely alive.

Aragorn tapped his shoulder, "Frodo look." Frodo looked to where Aragorn pointed, "The Argonath." They were massive stone statues that were built on the shores. "Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old. My kin." They all were surprised by the statues beauty and their vast size.

The companions continued their boat riding a little longer, then they reached their destination. They dragged the boats onto the shores and grabbed their equipment. "We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the North."

"Oh yes? Just a simply matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil, an impossible labyrinth of razor-sharp rocks, and after that it gets even better. Festering stinking marshland as far as the eye can see."

"That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength master Dwarf."

Legolas jumped down from the trees, "We should leave now."

"No. Orcs patrol the Eastern shore, we must wait for cover of darkness."

"It is not the Eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near, I can feel it."

"Just keep watch out Legolas, if what you fear draws any closer, we will find a safer location." Aragorn patted Legolas on the back then walked back to the boats to collect the rest of the gear. Karin was sitting off the top of the rock, her feet soaking in the water. "How are you feeling?" Karin turned to face Aragorn, she simply shook her shoulders then turned back around to face the river.

"Tell me what is on your mind." Aragorn took a spot beside Karin and watched her closely.

"I wonder if I didn't show up in Moria, then Gandalf may still be here."

"That demon was something we were going to face one way or another, it had nothing to do with you."

"I just feel like I could of done something." The moment was ruined by a panicked Legolas,

"Aragorn!Frodo is gone."

"What?" Karin and Aragorn stood up from the rock and ran to the group, "And so is Boromir."

* * *

"None of us shoulder wander alone, you least of all." Boromir bent down to collect pieces of wood for fires in the distant future. "So much depends on you. I know why you seek solitude. You suffer, I see it day by day. You sure you do not suffer needlessly? There are other ways Frodo, other paths that we might take."

"I know what you would say. It would seem like wisdom but for the warning in my heart."

"Warning? Against what?"

You have been keeping you eye on me, that is why I went away from the group, to avoid you glances."

"I do not, you are afraid Frodo, we are all afraid, no reason to keep it hidden from the group. To let that fear drive us to destroy what hope we have, don't you see that is madness?"

"There is no other way."

"I ask only for the strength for defend my people." Boromir threw the pieces of wood to the ground. "If you would but lend me the ring."

"No."

"Why do you recoil? I am no thief."

"You are not yourself."

"What chance do you think you have? They will find you. They will take the ring. And you will beg for death before the end." Boromir then attacked Frodo, "Give me the ring! Give it to me!"

"No!" Frodo struggled with Boromir on the ground until he slid the ring on. He pushed Boromir over and ran up the hill.

"I see your mind. You will take the ring to Sauron! You will betray us! You'll go to your death, and the death of us all! Curse you! Curse you and all the halflings!" Boromir tripped on some stones and landed face first in the leaves and rocks, "Frodo? Frodo. What have I done? Please Frodo, Frodo I'm sorry!"

* * *

"Frodo! Frodo!" Karin ran through the trees trying to find him. "Frodo where are you? It is not safe to walk by yourself! Frodo answer me!"

Karin climbed a tree to see if she could see him from a distance. What she saw was the opposite as to what she had hoped for. A herd a Orcs running down the hillside. "No." Karin jumped down from the tree and unsheathed her sword preparing for battle. She didn't see him come up behind her, it was too late. A sword stabbed through her shoulder Karin fell to the ground crying out in pain. She raised her head to see an Orc standing over her, He picked Karin up by the neck,

"Come with me little girl."

* * *

Aragorn fought as hard as he could to make it to Boromir on time, but it was too late. The Orc had already pierced him with two arrows. It was a fierce combat battle. This Orc was stronger than the rest and fought with much more malice. He hid pinned Aragorn to a tree, luckily he got himself loose before he could take off his head. No matter how many times he slashed at the Orc, it didn't seem to make much of a dent. Aragorn was covered in bruises and cuts and was bleeding onto the ground.

In a swift motion he cut the Orcs arm off and then his head. Aragorn then ran to his fellow comrade. Boromir was pale and cold. "They took the little ones."

"Hold still."

"Frodo. Where is Frodo?"

"I let Frodo go."

"Then you did what I could not. I tried to take the ring from him."

"The ring is beyond our reach now."

"Forgive me. I did not see it. I have failed you all."

"No Boromir. You fought bravely. You have kept your honor."

"I would have followed you my brother. My captain. My king." Boromir then succumbed to his wounds. Aragorn placed his sword on his chest and kissed his fallen friend on the head.

"Be at peace, son of Gondor."

* * *

Frodo stood on the white sand looking out onto the boats. He knew what had to be done, but he couldn't seem to make his feet move. With caution he ran towards the boat and pushed it into the water, mentally preparing the journey that was ahead of him.

"Frodo no!" Sam stormed out of the forest and headed for the water.

"Go back Sam. I'm going to Mordor alone."

"Of course you are, and I'm coming with you."

"You can't swim." Sam struggled in the water, trying to keep his head above the waves, but he was sinking, soon enough his head was under the water. Frodo turned the boat as quick as he could rowed over to the area where Sam went under. He reached into the water and grabbed Sam and pulled him onto the boat.

"Sam, why did you do that?"

"I made a promise Mr. Frodo. A promise: Don't you leave him Samwise Gamgee. And I don't mean to."

"Sam." Frodo reached over a hugged his friend.

"Where is Karin Mr. Frodo?"

"I left her behind with Aragorn and the others. I have come across troubling news. She needs to remain far from the ring"

* * *

"Hurry! Frodo, Sam, and Karin have reached the Eastern Shore." Legolas grabbed a boat and began to push it into the water. "You mean not to follow them."

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands."

"Then it has all been in vain. The fellowship has failed." Aragorn placed a hand on the shoulders of Gimli and Legolas,

"Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left. Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Let us hunt some Orc." Legolas and Gimli smiled at one another,

"Yes." The two followed in close pursuit behind Aragorn.

* * *

By sunset, Frodo and Sam had reached rocky mountains. Never had either of them seen so much of Middle Earth. In the distance they saw the fire and smoke. "Mordor. I hope the others find a safer road."

"Strider will look after them."

"I don't suppose we'll ever see them again."

"We may yet Mr. Frodo. We may."

"Sam, I'm glad you are with me."

"Karin should also be with us."

"And I wish she was. But her place was with the others." Frodo looked out onto the horizon, "I do have every intention in seeing her again."


	16. Risen

"I see you have awoken." Karin with much attempted tried to stand in the cell. "No use in trying to move. You are too close to death. Can't you feel it?" Karin steadied herself against the rock wall.

"Who are you?"

"I am Saruman. A friend of Gandalf's. Tell me, how is he doing?" Karin glared at the white wizard that stood in front of her. He had a smug look on his face.

"What is the point in telling you, when you already know his fate?"

"Now now, there is no need to be angry. The incident was an accident, I am sure he would have wanted you to move on."

"You can die for all I care." Saruman chuckled to himself as he opened the cell door.

"It is not nice to say such things, after all, it is you who will be dying."

"What?" Two Orcs moved past Saruman and picked Karin up. "Get your hands off of me." She was to weak to fight, but she wiggled and kicked as hard as she could to weaken their grip on her.

"No use in fighting the inevitable. Take her to the tower."

"Yes my lord."

"No! Frodo! Aragorn! Gandalf!" Karin's cries echoed off the stone walls. But it was of no use, no one was coming to save her, this was the day she was going to die.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I just wanted to let you know that the second story, The Two Towers will be up soon.**


End file.
